


His tie

by queerest_avenger



Category: Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader wakes up late and takes Draco’s tie by mistake.





	His tie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Brief mention of sex.

• You were in a hurry trying to make it to the Great Hall on time  
• Trying to find your Ravenclaw tie amongst yours and Draco’s clothes that were discarded on his dormitory floor from the events of the night before   
• You pick up a tie not bothering to check that it was indeed your house tie  
• Unbeknownst to you, it was your boyfriend’s  
• Draco had awoken a little later than you, his alarm blaring   
• Peering in the bathroom mirror, he notices his chest and torso are littered in hickeys   
• You and Draco had made a rule not to leave any noticeable marks  
• He groaned, running his hands over his face  
• He went back into the room, picking his uniform off the floor  
• Draco realises you took his tie as he picks up his black socks  
• Using a spell to iron the articles of clothing, he makes his way towards the Great Hall  
• Upon entering the Great Hall,he notices you sat amongst a Slytherin girl, F/N and the other Ravenclaws  
• Then, he zeroes in on something green; clashing against your blue house robes: his tie  
• Draco sauntered over to you, dodging some of the students that were standing up   
• Your eyes lit up once you saw him coming your way   
• His hair ruffled slightly, unlike his usual pristine appearance   
• “Hey, darling”, you greet him, accent evident  
• He gave you his signature smirk in turn.  
• The ones he’d send your way, usually in passing; never held any ill intent   
• “Hey, darling”, Draco mimicked, trying his best and failing to imitate a southern accent   
• He loved teasing you for it a times.   
• You’d let on to your abhorrence of your accent when you transferred during third year  
• He adored it though  
• You glared at the blond, raising an eyebrow   
• “I believe you have something of mine, love”, said Draco  
• His eyes travelled to your collar, yours followed suit  
• “Oh! Sorry, hon”, you apologised, blushing  
• You moved your hands to your neck, untying your partner’s tie  
• “I must admit green does suit you, Y/N”. It brings out your eyes,” he complimented, giving you a boyish grin  
• “T-thanks”,you stuttered  
• Draco hummed in acknowledgement, walking around the table to stand behind you  
• He stuck out his hand, palm out; wanting you to place it in his hand  
• Once he had his tie back, he bent down to your height and placed a kiss on the crown of your head  
• He stood upright and began to walk towards the Slytherin table when you shouted  
• “Hey, you ass! What about mine?!”  
• “I think I’ll keep”, the boy called over his shoulder   
• You crossed your arms over your chest and grumbled. Thinking of a way to get back at your boyfriend


End file.
